Inked
by LolaVander4
Summary: Shannon needs a job but her boss Thomas is more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Ok well come show me some work and do a tattoo and I'll see what I can do for ya." Rick "Papa" Walters was a huge guy who was the definition of biker/tattoo artist. He had a long white beard and was covered in tattoos. I, Shannon Anders rolled up the sleeves to my black shirt to reveal an armband tattoo that I did myself. It was in an awkward place and was not easy.

"Very nice" Papa said studying the details of the barb wire and blood drops where the skin looked punctured. I opened up a book and showed him a few pictures of people with my original designs that I did. Papa seemed to be pretty impressed by my work and their meeting went well, Shannon thought. "I know what I'll do for you Shannon. I want you to go to Harts and Huntington tattoo shop at the Palms. Two of the best tattoo artists work there and I think you should ask for a job."

"Two of the best? And I take it the best one is right in front of me." He laughed as we both stood up and shook hands. Hart and Huntington' is like the top tattoo shop there is. Do I actually have a chance? I only took a couple steps down the sidewalk when I heard Papa hurry out.

"You going to the dunes tomorrow?" When I nodded he continued, "Carey and Thomas will be there too. I'll tell them about you. Try to find them." The dunes that he was referring to was where the huge annual bike ride was held. Thousands of people go to it to ride around. Of course I was going. But not to ask for work. My trip to the dunes was for personal reasons so I'll wait until I go to the shop for business.

"This is like the worst possible time for me to leave Monica." Thomas leaned back against the wheel of the bus and sighed. He and his girlfriend Monica, the manager of Harts and Huntington were going threw a pretty rough patch and on top of that he had to leave to go with Carey to the desert to promote the company. Carey was sitting beside him trying to keep out of it. Hoping that Thomas would cheer up if he got his mind off of his relationship problems. He pointed out a rider in red fox clothing. Riding some kind of red and black bike he was screaming up the biggest dune passing everyone. After watching for a while the biker went and pulled up to a line of other guys then he and 2 others floored it and did wheelies across the sand. An hour or so later Carey went and grabbed a couple jerseys and threw one at Thomas.

"We're going for a ride." After an hour or so and 5 or so wipeouts on Thomas's part they decided to spend the rest of the day sitting back. Thomas tried to relax but who knew what the hell was waiting for him back at the shop.

"You know what I am so over him. If he wants someone who will just sit and take this shit then he can go find a deaf and dumb girl because I'm not taking anymore." Monica reached for her purse and got ready to leave. Thomas and her had been seeing each other for the past 5 months but things have been going wrong. Last night she waited three hours for him to come and pick her up but he forgot and went to a concert with Carey. He didn't come home last night because he was smart enough to know how pissed she was. But leaving again today when they really needed to talk was too much. The door closed and she looked up to see Thomas walk in. They never said a word but both of them walked together outside the door so they could talk out of earshot of the staff.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Meeting**

Currently I only have two tattoos which is few for a tattoo artist. My second one is a small dirt bike on my ankle, which I also did. Today I'm getting one more. I have been wanting another tattoo anyway. I want to get the fox in flames somewhere. I was thinking about getting it on my lower stomach but I'm not sure. I pushed open the doors to Hart and Huntington and walked right up to the front desk. A pretty blonde came up with a huge smile.

"Hi there. What can we do for you today?"

"Well I have an original design that I want done."

"Okay one second." She turned and stepped towards a door and called for Thomas. A blonde guy wearing baggy black jeans and a black The Company T-shirt stepped out. So this was Thomas. Tattoo's covered his arms and the backs of his hands as well. There was a small one on his cheek and a small one on his neck. He had a bad boy look to him and the smile he flashed at me was really sexy.

"Hi. What can I do for you?"

"I want this tattoo." I pulled out the paper from my zip up sweater's pockets. I had it all colored in and he looked impressed as he studied it.

"Did you do this yourself?" I nodded. "Okay and where do want it?"

"I was thinking on my stomach but what do you think?"

"Well let's go to the back and see." He turned his head to a guy in glasses. "How much will that be Bryan?" Bryan looked at the picture and said, "$200" I nodded and followed Thomas to a small room in the back. We each sat in a chair and he gave me some options that he thought would look good but we both settled on the lower stomach. I sat onto the table and removed my sweater.

"So anyway what's your name?"

"Shannon Anders." He slid my white tank top up a little. I pushed my baggy jeans down a bit and burst out laughing. "Sorry I'm just not usually the one on the table."

"You ever get a tattoo before?"

"Not from another person. I have two that I did myself."

"You an artist?" I nodded and unconsciously my stomach flexed when he began the outline. The outline is probably the most painful part of a tattoo. Thomas had his eyes glued to his work and was concentrating completely.

Shannon's tattoo was a pretty good design. She had quite a bit of talent and was fucking hot too. Her stomach was flat and hard from physical activities. He wondered what she did to give her muscled arms. She probably wasn't working anywhere right now or she would have got a tattoo there.

"Actually Papa told me I should come down here and check if you guys have any openings." Papa was the bad ass tattoo artist who taught Thomas and Clark. If Papa sent her down here then she clearly did have talent.

"Okay when I'm done here if you have any of your stuff I'll take a look." She smiled and nodded. Thomas switched to the orange color of the flames and yelled for Quinn.

The blonde who met me at the counter when I first came in came to the door right after Thomas yelled.

"Tell Carey to get in here." She gave him mock salute and left the way she came. Five minutes later the famous Carey Hart walked in. Being a moto-cross rider like me I knew all about him. The creator of the Hart Attack, Carey now owned Hart and Huntington.

"Hi?" Thomas didn't waste time.

"She was wondering if she could work in this hell hole. As an artist." Carey laughed at Thomas's view of the place.

"What's your name?"

"Shannon Anders." He glimpsed down at the fox tattoo that Thomas was finishing up.

"Was your brother at the dunes a couple days ago. I saw an Anders." He looked at Thomas. "Remember the dude who was passing everyone up the hill then out catwalked those other two guys?" When Thomas nodded Carey looked at me. I felt a twinge of annoyance.

"That guy was me." Both of the guys had looks of surprise.

"Were you at the FSX show last month. There was a Shan Anders there."

"Yea once again that was me." Thomas bandaged up my new tattoo and I sat up and grabbed my sweater to put it on.

"Why aren't you with a group or anything the things you were doing there. I've been looking into you quite a bit. You could easily join Crusty Demons. A couple of those guys were there and you showed them up."

"Why aren't I with the Crusty Demons? That's an easy question. I don't have a penis." I said it in such a matter of fact tone that they both started laughing. Carey and me talked some more about the job and every once in a while Thomas would pop in with a question. When they asked to see some of my work I opened up my sweater so they could see my arm and then I reached down and slid my pants up. They stepped closer to look and Thomas ran his fingers down it.

He looked up at me and our eyes locked. I did my best to not look away or blush. It's not like me to blush just because a guy looks at me. Even if he is as sexy as Thomas is. It took a few seconds for me to realize that Carey was saying something. I broke the contact and looked at Carey trying to ignore the fact that Thomas was still watching me.

"Did you do this all at once or what. It's really awesome."

"No I started with just the bike then I went back and added details so it was my bike. After a little bit I put a rider on it." He continued to study it. The rider was doing a no handed can-can and was giving the finger as he did it.

"You know I want to give you chance. In a couple of days we will have our new manager." Him and Thomas exchanged a look.

"Yea we can give her a chance but in this place I don't put up with any shit. But since Papa sent you here I'll give you a chance. You can start Monday at nine a.m. Go meet the staff." He stood up and left.

Carey shook his head and laughed. I shook his hand and walked into the main room where Quinn and another guy with a bunch of tattoos on his arms were hanging out. He wore glasses and had a growth of beard. The blonde stepped forward.

"How did that go?"

"Good I got a job." They both got up and shook my hand. There was a guy I didn't see before standing beside the blonde. Quinn said his name was Kamil. We all talked for a little while and Bryan took me around to show me everything. I met a huge guy they call big E, a guy with an eye patch named Clark, a guy covered in tattoos whose name was Jesse and the shop helper Dizzle.

"Well?" After a couple minutes Thomas cleaned up his stuff and rejoined Carey. When Thomas didn't reply Carey continued.

"She's hot that's for sure." Thomas turned and glared.

"She's going to be a employee Carey so keep it in your pants." Carey didn't bother mentioning that Thomas went out with an employee for five months. Besides it was funny pissing Thomas off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Four Leaf Clover**

"Hi there. Do you need any help?" I smiled at young guy standing there waiting.

"Yes. I want to get a four leaf clover on my ass." Inwardly I groaned that my first tattoo in this job would be on some creep's ass. I told him the price and he followed me to a room in the back. Quinn stood at the door along with Bryan and once in a while I could see Thomas walk by frowning. I applied the stencil for him to look at and when he liked where it was I kept him talking so he wouldn't think about the pain.

"Well I want to get a tattoo because I moon people all of the time, like in the bus or on the street. Now they will get to see some art at least." I could hear Quinn at the door.

"Its like a car crash you don't want to look but you can't not look." While I started the coloring she held a sign up that said $100 dollars says he a virgin. I frowned a little and ignored her so I could finish up. I bandaged him up and on his way out of the shop he turned and said.

"I was so hoping that a girl could do it. Thanks for the awesome job and for being a good sport about staring at my hairy ass for 2 hours. You're awesome!" I just shook my head and flipped through the magazines.

He couldn't help but agree with the guy. She was an awesome sport. A faint blush was still visible from the guy's compliment and Thomas couldn't help but admit that she did do a good job too. He looked up and saw Monica walk in. She seemed to freeze when she saw him looking at Shannon. It hurt to see Monica but not as much as he thought it would.

I could feel tension build up when the front door opened and a beautiful woman walked in. She had reddish brown hair, a curvy figure and heavy makeup. Her eyes met with Thomas's and after a couple seconds he broke the contact and walked to the back.

"That's Monica the manager." Quinn whispered to me. Monica's gaze sat on me in a cool glare. Then she walked straight to the back room.

Rubbing his tired eyes Thomas packed up to leave. Monica came in and announced that she needed time away. Bryan will take over as manager. He would do a good job, as long he didn't let people walk all over him. Pushing open the back room door he saw that Shannon hadn't left yet. She was sitting on the floor with her back against a chair and was drawing in a notebook.

"Practicing?" She jumped at his voice then smiled when she saw him.

"No thinking is more like it." He asked to see and sat himself on the floor beside her.

"Umm just don't tell anyone what's drawn ok." He nodded leaned over to glance at what she was doing. Instead of the art he expected see she had been drawing bikes. Almost like a cartoon strip of them. Each one was done in perfect detail. Even the rider was drawn with every detail.

"What are these for?"

"Biking is my life. Even when I'm tattooing I'm thinking about biking. So it's too dark when I go home to bike so I make this my biking for the day." She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "It sounds stupid I know."

"No it doesn't." Thomas met her eyes and her small smile slowly slipped away. He found himself leaning towards her. His gaze dropping to her slightly open lips. Alarms started ringing in his head so he pulled back and stood up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Challenges**

"How long have you worked here?" Darcy a young woman getting her first tattoo asked.

"2 weeks." Darcy was getting her fathers initials on the small of her back. He died a year ago. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. What was your father like?" I smirked.

"I didn't know my real father and Helen thankfully never married any of the losers who were around."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be I turned out all right." I gave her a smile and sat my needle down to wipe the tattoo clean. I handed her a mirror and beamed when she teared up. She loved it. I gave her a hug and saw a glimpse of someone leaving the doorway. The rest of the day went boringly slow.

"It is physically impossible. There is no fucking way you can drink a whole gallon in a hour without throwing up." Thomas said. He was sitting on one counter and I was on the other.

"Shut up Thomas. Don't listen to him Dizzle. I have faith in you."

"Thank you Shannon. Thomas want to bet?"

"Ok I'll pay you $1000 if you drink 1 gallon in an hour without puking." Dizzle got up and used the phone while Thomas walked to the back room to tell Jesse. I could here Dizzle asking his aunt if he should get whole milk or two percent. He seemed happy with what she said and hung up as Thomas came back with a rare smile on his face. One he seemed to have a lot lately. The two of them shook on it and Dizzle ran out to get the milk.

"Dizzle man you have to pace yourself a little bit." I said when the show off filled up several large cups with all the milk. But I couldn't help but laugh along with Thomas and Jesse when he drank all of it in ten minutes. Maybe about five minutes later he began to pace a bit. We all moved to the back room and sat on counters watching Dizzle. He would sit for a couple seconds then lay down and stand up. His skin was practically green.

"Dizzle just do what you usually do. Get your mind off it." Jesse told him. Almost a second later Dizzle spewed in the sink causing us all to groan.

I took my turn hugging Big E right after Rose. She and him were pretty close friends. Poor guy, he didn't want to admit it but he was nervous about his big match tonight. Rose, Dizzle and me were going to meet down there. Well I would pick up Rose actually. Dizzle was still not looking too good but it was his own fault. He just had to make himself look big in front of Thomas who was currently at his warehouse office.

The arena was absolutely packed. Big E and the guy he would be fighting were both champs. Poor Sara, Eric's wife was here too holding their son. She was so nervous. Rose sat between Dizzle and me. We were all quiet awaiting the match to start. I sensed someone sit down beside me and turned my head and seen Thomas take the seat beside me. I turned back to the ring trying to ignore his presence.

The match started and Eric wasn't doing well at all. His opponent had him on the floor and Eric was defenseless. I felt a warm hand squeeze the one that wasn't holding onto to Rose's. Thomas never looked at me but he also didn't release my hand. In the second round Eric seemed to come back with his famous right hand. The other guy never had a chance. When the ref announced Big E's victory I jumped up and gave Rose a hug then turned before thinking I jumped into Thomas's arms. He smelt so good.

"I feel so bad for Sara though. She was a wreck threw the whole first round." I nodded and agreed with Rose right away. "I also can not believe that Thomas came tonight. He's never came to a match before." Well now that's interesting. Rose never said another word about it. I dropped her off and headed back to my place. I had to work tomorrow afternoon so I would be able to sleep in then go for a ride.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Accidents and Confrontations**

The traffic wasn't very heavy thankfully. I usually go out to the dunes for a ride but this afternoon I decided to take my bike to work. The car came out of nowhere. A kid was driving. Probably his first time. I served onto the shoulder but I was going too fast to regain control on the loose gravel. I skidded sideways and heard my helmet crack against the highway pavement. Vehicles kept buzzing past and I rolled a couple feet away from the road. I concentrated on catching my breath for a couple minutes before reaching up and undoing my helmet strap. Finally a car pulled over and a woman ran over to me. She helped me remove my helmet and hid her surprise well when she saw I was a girl.

"Are you alright honey. Do you want me to get an ambulance? No I think that I'll take you to hospital myself." I held up my hand.

"Thank you. I'm fine but I should call work." My head was still ringing from my hit against the pavement. She handed me her phone and I sat back on the ground. It rang twice before Quinn answered.

"Hi"

"Oh Shannon. We've been wondering about you. Thomas has been pacing around for the past fifteen minutes." I heard her speak to someone in the background before Thomas's voice came over the line.

"Where are you? You have appointments."

"I know that but I'm not going to be able to make it in today. At least not right away." I could feel bruises and my head hurt like crazy.

"Why not?"

"I got in an accident. Right now I'm sitting beside the road." His tone automatically changed.

"What happened are you alright?"

"No. I mean yea I'm fine." I talked to him for a few more minutes.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?" Shannon's call shook him up and seeing Kamil standing there grinning like an idiot just pissed Thomas right off. Kamil just shook his head smiling. Quinn asked how Shannon was and Thomas told her without breaking eye contact with Kamil.

"Back off Thomas. I'm just standing here." Thomas stepped closer to him.

"You got a problem asshole? And don't ever tell me to back off. This is my shop and I don't want to see you around here anymore. Understand? Now get the hell out before I do something you'll regret." Kamil turned and left. Thomas was shaking trying control him self and not kill the basterd. Instead he went to the back and began on Shannon's first appointment.

I pulled on some baggy camouflage pants and a Harts and Huntingtons muscle shirt. Then I put on a wristband and some bracelets. I felt pretty achy but my head hurt less and my hands would work. I walked into the palms and spotted Kamil with a couple guys standing outside the door.

"Whoa Kamil. That's her. Hey baby got any aches you need rubbed." I stopped dead and turned towards them.

"What did you just say to me?"

Thomas hurried to the back to find his buddy. Kamil had five guys outside who have been waiting for him all day. Jesse was also a buddy of Kamil's so he refused to take sides. When Thomas came back and looked out the door, his eyes narrowed when he saw the group talking to Shannon. She was in their face and was gesturing with her fingers. She had guts. She swiftly turned around and stormed into the shop giving them the finger. Thomas didn't hesitate. He pushed open the doors and headed straight for the group. Stopping a couple inches in front of Kamil he let it out.

"You got a fucking problem asshole? Why don't you be a man and let's step outside." Kamil and his buddies started to step forward. "C'mon bitch let's go. Let's step outside."

"Thomas man I got no problem with you. I'm just here to pick up Quinn."

"No. You obviously got a problem let's go." Kamil shook his head.

"Thomas there isn't a problem."

"If there's no problem then I guess I won't see your ass around here no more." Kamil nodded and grabbed Thomas's hand.

"Yea no problem." Kamil turned and fled with all his buddies with Quinn hurrying along behind. Shaking his head Thomas and Jesse went back into the shop. Thomas found Shannon sitting in the back room with the tattoo machine in her hand madly adding to her ankle tattoo.

The door opened and closed and I didn't have to look up to know that Thomas was there.

"They're gone." He stated. "You ok?" He asked since I didn't acknowledge him. He sat down on the counter watching me. I pulled back the needle and wiped my work. I had added tiny fox heads to my rider's gloves. After setting down the needle Thomas grabbed my hand and held it while looking me straight in the eye. "What did they say to you?"

"They told me I was riding the wrong thing and one of Kamil's buddies said he could teach me the difference." Thomas started to feel anger come over him but pushed it back down. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled my hands from him. "But whatever like I give a fuck. By the way is Carey here yet?" Carey has been talking about us going for a ride. We get along pretty well and he's so nice. He's even offered to help me out with a trick I've been working on. I have next weekend off so we were going to go for a serious ride. It might have just been my imagination but it looked like Thomas narrowed his eyes at the mention of Carey's name before getting up to go and find him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**What Could Go Wrong?**

I revved up my bike. I decided to bring my red and black YZ 250 and my Scrambler. Carey was going to see if anyone else would come and join us. Tired of waiting for Carey I buckled my helmet and just cruised around the area seeing what kind of jumps we'd be looking at. I barely began when I spotted Carey pull in and Thomas come in a vehicle right behind him.

There were two bikes with them. Carey stepped out already in his gear. Thomas was dressed in a green shift jersey. It was such a different look than his usual black attire. But it looked dam good on him. He smoothed his hair back and gave me a bit of a sheepish look. Dam he looked good. I pulled over to them and help unload the bikes. Both YZ's. One was a 125 though and I expect that was the one Thomas would be riding.

Putting on our helmets we all started to go. Thomas stalled his a few times first. Carey and I played around on some hills and we worked our way from small jumps to doing can cans. Poor Thomas only played on the small speed bumps. He stopped to watch Carey and I try to out Hart attack each other. I ended up just adding stupid things to the holy man in an effort to beat him when I got sick of doing the Hart attack. Carey pulled up beside Thomas and I went for one more jump. This time I released the bike and when it got far enough ahead of me I grab my rear fender and pulled myself back above my bike and ended up in a wobbly land. I pulled up to the guys laughing at my made-up trick.

Thomas and I sat on the tailgate of my truck watching Carey screw around.

"Why don't you do things like that for your own move." I started at his statement. How could he have realized that was why I drew a lot?

"It was just something I did. I need my own trick not a couple mixed together. Besides I have a couple ideas."

"Why didn't you test them out today?"

"I would rather do it alone."

"I would rather you didn't." I met his eyes and the air seemed to sizzle around us. Why does this keep happening with him of all people? But then again why not. We're both single, artists who are scared of love. What could go wrong I thought to myself smothering a harsh laugh? I turned back to watch Carey.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Some Characters or the songs**

**I'm Addicted To You**

"Please Rose? We'll have so much fun. Picture it. You and me close enough to watch sweat bead on Inrique's sexy forehead." Stupid me bought two tickets to an Inrique Egulasis concert and no one can come. Rose had to work and things are a little tense between Quinn and me. I asked Carey but he also couldn't go. I even asked Dizzle, Josh and Eric but everyone had plans. I've found myself avoiding Thomas since the day at the dunes but he seemed to be there watching every time I gave a tattoo. I would ask him in a second but being shot down by my boss was something I didn't need. I

* * *

"I say you should ask her. She's asked everyone else and we all know that you want to go with her."

"Then she could ask me." Carey leaned back in his chair. Thomas had been moping around the warehouse all day. Or at least since Shannon called to ask Carey if he wanted to go.

"Just ask her Thomas. Then you both will go tonight and have a great time get married and live happily ever after." Thomas smiled and shook his head.

"There's no such thing as happily ever after." He stepped out and got into his car and headed to the shop. He nodded to Rose who was already starting her shift and walked to the room where Shannon did tattoos. She was seated in the chair drawing in her sketchbook. Her head was down so she never saw him come in. He hopped up onto the counter right beside her.

"Oh. Hi." I flashed him a smile and tried not to lean away. He seemed to take up the whole room and was sitting inches from me on the counter. I went back to my doodling and when I looked up again he was still grinning at me. I sat my pen down and faced him. "What?"

"I hear you're scared to ask me to go with you to the concert tonight." I glared at him.

"I'm not scared of anything. Maybe I just don't want to go with you." He threw back his head and chuckled.

"Ouch. But anyway I saw that you brought a change of clothes here and I'll come back in an hour when you get off and we'll go." He got to his feet to leave.

"I'm so glad I asked you." I dryly said before he was out the door.

After doing my last tattoo I slipped into the back and put on my baggy camouflage pants that naturally slid low on my hips. I left on my Harts and Huntington's muscle shirt and grabbed my sweater off the back of a chair. Placing my black fox hat on my head I closed my door. There was no reason for the whole shop to know I was going with Thomas so I headed out of the shop and waved to Rose. Thomas was just coming into the Palms. He smiled when he saw me and led me out to his white SUV. He was dressed in baggy black pants with a black T-shirt that let you know he was muscled. Like me he also had a big sweater but he left it in his car. His hat was tilted with the brim flipped up.

The traffic was fairly light but the concert wasn't very far away. The city was dark and the sky was layered with clouds. I felt a fleeting moment of fear when I thought of loud thunder and bright lightening. Before I could go any further into that thought Thomas pulled into the parking lot and hustled me towards the arena. We were swept up into the crowd and I automatically reached out for Thomas. After I gave in my tickets and got our stubs back it got even more crowded so I held onto Thomas's sleeve as I pushed my way to the front where our spots were. I accidentally bumped into a woman who turned around and stood right in front of me.

"Watch out." She sneered at me and I almost groaned out loud. I rolled my eyes at her then sent her the coldest glare I could muster. Her look immediately changed and I pushed past still dragging Thomas behind me. Just before we reached our place I felt a hand on my ass. I quickly reached behind and grabbed a wrist and spun around. Thomas stood there with a huge grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and shook my head taking the last few steps to where we would be standing. Usually these places have seats but there isn't really a point so the seats are taken and everyone is given places.

"What the hell was that?"

"You stopped her with a look. Just a look! I thought I was the only one with that talent. Yet I grab your ass once and that gets you rattled." He seemed so dam amused.

"I am not rattled. I don't get rattled." I realized I was gesturing with my hands only making him grin harder. I told him to shut up and turned back to the stage waiting for Inrique to come out. The crowd went wild and the lights went out completely before the sexy Inrigue jogged out and started a song. I found myself screaming along with the crowd. He sang Escape before the beat slowed down and Hero started. This song has always touched me and I stopped cheering and went silent swaying to the slow song. Just as it ended and "Addicted" began I felt Thomas slowly slid behind me and wrap his arms around my waist pulling me against him.

"Do you know what you do to me?" He whispered in my ear. Does he have any idea about what he does to me? We stayed that way for the rest of the concert. When it was over I could feel Thomas pulling away. His face turned serious and he never touched me once as we left the arena. I opened the door to his car and helped myself in smiling to myself. At least I'm not the only one with issues. The smile was quickly wiped off my face when I noticed the dark sky and heavy clouds. At the first rumble I clutched the side of my seat and leaned my head against the window. It seemed to quiet down and I released a sigh of relief that the little bit of thunder was over with. At least for now anyway. My long day caught up with me and I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**The Thunder Rolls**

Rain pelted the windshield and Thomas did his best to keep his eye on the danger on the road and away from the sleeping danger by his side. The rain picked up and lightening lit up the whole sky. It sure was one hell of a storm. Pulling into Shannon's driveway he took one look at her and made a decision not to wake her. She looked far too cute. He opened his door and hopped out. Jogging around the SUV Thomas pulled up his hood and quietly opened her door. She made a small sound as he lifted her out and shut the door. Tightening his hold he found her key and let himself into her place.

"I'm so screwed." Thomas said to himself. You should have just woken her up but no you had to let her sleep. He chastised himself and gave himself a mental kick. Her bedroom was easy enough to find in the nice onestory house. Her room was covered in pictures of bikes and of various people on bikes. Thomas gently laid her down on the bed and leaned over her to pull up the covers. Before he knew what was happening her eyes popped open with a look of utter terror in them. She pushed herself away until she smashed into the wall behind her.

I suddenly felt a presence and was awoken from my sleep. Looking up all I could see was a dark form illuminated by the lightening through my window. My mind screamed at me to run. He was back! He found you! I pushed away and felt myself hit the wall. I couldn't breathe yet I screamed. Slowly the dirty face covered with whiskers and grime faded into Thomas' smooth concerned face. I fell silent and to my humiliation I started to cry. Not just a small cry but racking sobs that felt as though they would tear me apart. Thomas sat on my bed and pulled me to him. I didn't have the strength to pull away. Instead I buried my face in his neck and cried. I could feel his hand stroking my hair and back and his breath on my ear soothing me. The tears stopped but embarrassment kept me from lifting my head.

"Tell me about it." I shook my head.

"You just startled me. Sorry I…" I stopped not knowing what to say. Pulling back he cradled my face in his hands and looked right at me. No teasing or laughter was there. Only concern. Not even waiting for an answer he tugged off his sweater and tossed it along with his hat on the ground. He slid down under the cover and pulled back to him.

"Tell me." He urged. I curled up against him and sighed.

"I'm just afraid of storms that's all." When I looked and saw that he wasn't going to be happy with just that I continued. "My mom was an alcoholic and whenever it stormed she and her boyfriends would drink at home. The whore couldn't hold her booze that well so she'd pass out and guy could try to find entertainment else where." I mumbled the last bit into his side.

"Were you…" I shook my head and realized the storm was passing.

"They'd get mad and frustrated so they'd just end up beating me up or something."

Thomas kept telling himself to breathe past the anger. He was seeing red and practically vibrating with hatred for every bastard her mom brought near Shannon. He could picture the blonde in his arms as a little girl hiding or trying to push some greasy guy away. She didn't need him and most of all he didn't need her. But still he found himself telling her about his parents gambling and when he should have gotten up and left instead he stayed and held her as she fell asleep.

The next morning Thomas woke up to an empty bed. Shannon left to work without waking him. For some reason this didn't make him happy. He rubbed his eyes asking himself why he was doing the things he was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Usher or the Simpsons.**

**It's Gonna Burn For Me To Say This**

I placed my hand on my client's shoulder gently nudging her back down. She was supposed to be Josh's client but was terrified and I offered to do her. I could tell she really wanted the tattoo but was scared out of her mind. I had a tiny bit done on her shoulder blade but the flower she wanted would take me awhile. Her head was turned away from me and I began again. She told me while we were talking that she likes Usher to I started to sing to her and myself.

"It's going to burn for me to say this. But it's coming from the heart. Its been a long time coming but we done been fell apart. I really want to work this out but I don't think you're going to change. I do but you don't think its best we go our separate ways. Tell me why I should stay in this relationship. When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby plus there's so many otherthings I gotta deal with. I think that you should let it burn."

Stopping just short of the doorway Thomas listened in.

"Welcome to my world." He muttered. The day is not going good at all. First of all he wakes up all alone. Then Carey calls him in to work because Chad, one of the shopkeepers is screwing everything up. Josh filled him in on why he wasn't tattooing so Thomas had to go and investigate but stopped at the sound of singing. Another thing he didn't need was to see her going on like nothing

* * *

"Oh hi didn't know you were still here." I smiled when I walked into the backroom. Thomas was sitting in the chair tilted back with his hat pulled over his face. I almost could call the look he gave me a glare.

"Hi."

"What's wrong? You aren't being your usual chipper self."

"I guess you want to talk about what happened." I gave him a puzzled look.

"Not really. I know what happened and know you don't want anything to happen because you're scared." He sat up and gaped at me as I picked up my bag.

"I'm not scared. I…"

"Just think we should be friends." I finished for him." I turned to leave but stopped at the door. "We were and are friends Thomas you're the one who keeps seeking me out and looking for something

* * *

I scanned threw the guide and threw the remote aside. Looked like The Simpson's win. That's all there is anyway. Now I know why I work nights. There's nothing else to do. The night was calm I could go out but lying upside down in a chair wearing a fox muscle shirt and baggy black jeans seemed more comfortable. After another couple episodes there was a hard knocking on my door. I flipped to my feet and swayed at the head rush. I popped open the door and leaned against the doorjamb and waited for Thomas to say something.

"I am not scared. I just am not a good person to be with." He recited as if he'd been thinking aboutit for hours.

"Stick with that then. It's a good thing to convince yourself of." He swiped a hand over his head.

"Why are you being so impossible. I'm not scared." I lowered my head.

"I think that Thomas you should let go a bit. Not with me but with anyone. It could be good for you." I slowly started to shut the door. But froze when he softly spoke.

"Why not with you." I looked back up and before I could protest he pushed open the door and his lips came down on mine. He shut the door behind him with his foot. He pulled back and scooped me up. I was just about to complain when he sat right back down onto the chair and sat me on top of him. "I came this far."

"By the way why are you here?"

"What do mean. You told me to stop being a coward. So I'm here." He said pushing back a little bit to study my face.

"I meant someone like Deejah or Nina cause she seems to like you." I barely finished before his mouth crashed down on mine.

"I only want you so forget about both of them. You think Nina likes me?" I punched him in the shoulder for his cocky grin.

"You wish." To my disappointment after a couple of hours watching TV Thomas slid me to my feet and he stood up and stretched. I walked with him to the door and leaned against it. "Bye." Thomas leaned forward and lightly kissed me. He leaned back, smiled at me and walked to his SUV. I leaned against my closed door and sighed to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**Love is In the Air**

The next day at work things went like usual mostly because Thomas was at the office. Carey was around though. I had a ten-minute break and spent it talking with him. Poor guy must really miss serious biking because he talks non-stop about what moves I'm working on. I'm not complaining I love it. I walked out into the lobby and stood beside Josh who was leaning over the counter day dreaming. I nudged him with my elbow.

"Hey. Whatcha thinking about?"

"Anya. My girlfriend is coming out tonight and I just can't wait to see her." I asked him a little bit about her but we were interrupted when Thomas came in through the door. He came right up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Josh hid his shock fast and said a few words to Thomas before going over to greet a customer. Thomas kissed me on the side of my neck and I pulled away from him.

"I have work to do." I nodded to Nina when she motioned towards my room. Someone was probably in there waiting.

I walked in and introduced myself to a girl about my age and her friend. I noticed that she was holding a paper in her hand and she handed it to me. It was her permission slip. If I tattooed her and something went wrong we would be shut down if the sheets weren't fully filled out before she entered my room. I helped her fill out the rest and I took it back to the secretaries. Nina was sitting and laughing with Chad at the moment.

They stopped when they spotted me. Chad hurried off to the work he should have been doing. I held up the sheet and Nina looked at it and lowered her gaze realizing her mistake. I sat it in front of her and went back to my tattoo. After my third one I leaned back and stretched my back. I wandered out into the lobby just as a large blonde was coming in. Josh walked over and gave her a huge hug. She was wearing a top with a low neckline showing a tattoo going down her deep cleavage. I hopped up onto the counter beside Deejah. Everyone was standing around talking. Thomas left after a little while. He kissed me on the cheek and whispered that he'd see me later in my ear before he swung his bag on his back and left. About half an hour later marriage came into the conversation and Anya asked Josh why they don't get married. After a lot of laughing and teasing and poor Josh being pushed into a corner pretty much they decided to get married. Tomorrow! Anya would only be here for two days so it had to be that soon.

Everyone soon departed except for Bryan, Josh and me. I then found out why poor Josh looked so defeated. He told us that he wasn't sure he could afford this. Josh being a good guy wanted to buy her a big ring. Bryan pulled out the schedule to see if her could change the schedule around to give him time off for the wedding and over time. I offered to work a double or triple shift but no way we arranged it could we make it work. I would work a double shift tonight on top of the double I already worked and Josh would have to work a triple shift in the morning. I sighed and waved to Josh. So much for seeing Thomas and getting some sleep. At least this helped Josh out. Bryan also left and Nina followed shortly afterward. Chad showed up but was scarcely around. Other than that I was alone most of the time except for the 3 temporary tattoos I did on a group of way too drunk girls. Rose came in at about 4 in the morning. She could watch the front and the till and Chad was out there so I was able I sleep a little bit. I sprawled over the chair and tipped my hat over my face.

I woke up and protested when someone gently shook me awake. I opened my eyes and swore when I saw Thomas there.

"Busted." I checked my watch and frowned when I saw I was only asleep for half an hour.

"Jesse came in so you can go now. You shouldn't have work this long anyway."

"Yea yea yea." I sat up and grabbed my bag. I felt so stiff.

"What is this I hear about Josh getting married?" He asked as we stepped out of the door into the dark streets. I laughed and leaned against him and told him the gist of the story.


	11. Chapter 11

**If you seen this episode you'd know how hilarious it was. But i had to fit Shannon in somehow. There's bad language.**

**Hunka Hunka Burning Love**

"Where the fuck is the funeral?" Thomas asked leading us through the dark parking lot. Anya called and told me this was where it would be. Carey, Thomas and me strolled around pushing each other like eight-year-olds.

"I see the body!" We all laughed. None of us even knew Josh had a girlfriend last week and all of a sudden he's getting married. We looked around for a while and Thomas couldn't see any vehicles of the group but of course he could see the adult store right across the street.

"C'mon we have no wedding gift, lets go." Thomas said. Him and Carey looked at each other for a second before they both headed towards the cheap XXX store.

"Yea. I am not going in there with you two." Thomas grabbed my hand and started pulling me along anyway. There was a young greasy guy working the counter who gave us an appreciative once over before going back to his magazine. The things hanging from the walls and ceiling were horrible. Thomas acted like a kid in a candy store touching everything and reading directions out loud. Carey was having a ball but even I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Shannon! Get over here!" I headed towards Thomas's voice in the back and found him standing there holding a dildo that was like a foot long with huge ridges.

"Ouch." He checked the price and looked back up at me.

"Maybe we should get two." I punched him in the stomach and he burst out laughing.

"You perv!" He laughed and tugged me into his arms and gave me a hug.

"Just kidding girl. We don't need anything this small." I rolled my eyes and went to see what Carey was looking at.

* * *

Dizzle was waiting in the lobby for us with Jesse. The idiot was dressed in a blood red dress. He even had a wig on. An old guy came out of a back room and took one look at Dizzle and frowned.

"Get him out of here." Jesse and Thomas and Carey all exchanged looks.

"What?"

"I don't want no fag with his balls hanging out in my lobby. So either change or get the fuck out." Reluctantly Dizzle went to a room in the back to change. I sat and glared at the old prick. Thomas found it amusing but it pissed me off that he was so mean. Shortly after we were escorted into the chapel and sat in pews. Carey, Thomas and I were in one with me in the middle. Josh came in and took his place beside the Elvis impersonating minister. Josh had on huge fake sideburns and ridicules glasses. I covered up my mouth to stifle my giggle. The music began and everyone turned towards the curtains.

Nobody came out.

A look passed between the minister and Josh and the music was restarted. This time Anya came out with Deejah behind her. The minister started to talk but instead of using bible quotes he was quoting Elvis. Thomas was vibrating beside me and in no time the three of us were falling against each other and rocking trying to catch our breath. I laughed so hard my sides hurt and tears were in my eyes. I looked around the room and realized it was full of people I cared about.

Josh leaned forward and kissed Anya. I jumped up with the rest of the crowd and gave Thomas a big hug then I turned around and gave Carey one too. Everyone streamed out of the chapel. Carey headed home and Thomas and I headed to my place.

* * *

I stumbled through my doorway into the living room. Thomas stayed right up close behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"That was a ridiculous wedding wasn't it?"

"It was cute. In a weird way." He laughed against my neck. I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my neck and I melted against him. We plopped onto the chair.

"Bryan wants to leave."

"What?"

"Yea he's sick of the stress so we'll have to start looking for a new manager." He slid out from under me and planted one more kiss on my lips. Then another longer one.

"But I got to go and start painting that leg." I waved to him and he let himself out. I guess I don't have my spare key anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

**Mistakes**

I typed a couple more numbers into the keyboard. I felt like pulling my hair out. Nina made a mistake somewhere and the whole dam thing froze up on us. Rose should be showing up soon to look at it. Thomas came in for a while and hung around until the end of my shift. He tugged me towards the doors then into his SUV. He drove us towards the warehouse. He rushed me to the back and parked right there was a gorgeous car with silver and black designs all over. I didn't have a clue what kind of car it was but it was sweet. Apparently Mark, a business associate of Thomas's told Thomas he could have the car for the weekend.

Thomas ushered me into the driver's seat and I drove it around for a while. It started to lightly rain and I pulled it back in. I hopped out to open the warehouse door and Thomas slid into the driver's seat and took off for one last spin. Spin was the perfect word for it. He peeled and did donuts all around the parking lot. He floored it back towards the warehouse and as if in slow motion he hit the brakes and the car slid at an angle causing the front to hit the curb. Thomas jumped out and started cursing. I knelt beside him and looked under the car. One side of the bumper was crushed and underneath the bumper was badly scratched up. Thomas stormed around wiping his hand through his hair and swearing. It took him a few minutes to settle down enough to park it and we headed to the shop.

* * *

His partner was pretty mad and even though Thomas tried to make it sound like he wasn't worried. He hung up then dialed Carey's number. He was in LA. I could hear Carey from where I was standing beside Thomas. He was not happy at all. I gave him a hug and headed into the back to see what the guys were doing. It was pretty late when we left. I followed Thomas in my truck. He was really stuck on this leg he had to do. Maybe I had some ideas about what to spray paint on it. We pulled into the warehouse right behind each other. The front door was busted and I slowly slid out of my truck. Thomas was already on the phone. I told him to wait but instead he pushed open the front door and quietly cursed when he saw the trashed office. He seemed to notice that I'd followed him in.

"Get out." He whispered harshly. I just glared at him and followed him around the office and at the same time we both remembered the car. He used his shoe to open the door. Smart move I thought to myself. The car looked ok but when we got closer we noticed the whole stereo system was gone. Thomas tore off his hat and started his swearing. I swore too and he sharply turned towards me. He stormed over, grabbed my arms and practically dragged me out. Once we were back in the parking lot he whipped me around to face him.

"I told you to not go in there! Whoever broke in could have easily been in there."

"Well he wasn't! You still went in. What the hell did you want me to?"

"Listen when I tell you to do something! Is that too fucking difficult." I couldn't believe he was saying this.

"Whoa. When you tell me to do something. Nobody tells me to do things. I think for myself."

"No you don't think. That's the problem."

"I think this was a mistake, you're a fucking mistake." I turned and hopped into my truck just as Bryan's spun into the lot. Gunning the engine I floored it all the way home.

I was still swearing to myself when I shoved open my front door. Running my hands through my hair I paced around then decided to take a shower. I was pretty numb but the moment the water hit me the tears started to fall. I turned to face the spout letting the water wash away the hot tears. I gave the wall a good punch and stepped out. Changing into low pajama pants and a gray muscle shirt I rubbed a towel on my head trying to dry my hair. I tossed it into my laundry room turned around and froze. Thomas stood there staring. I held my breath and tried to keep stone-faced. Nobody said anything until he quietly said.

"Am I really a mistake?" I shook my head and ran the last few feet right into his arms. I buried my face in his soft sweater. We stayed like that for awhile before I pulled back.

"You ass!" I yelled and pushed him.

"Whoa. I thought we were good!"

"Yea until you lose your temper again!"

"Lose my temper! What do you think your doing?" I started to smile realizing that I was shouting at him and waving and poking him. "You know you're the one with the temper problem." He said teasing me. I lightly punched him and hugged him again.

"Are we still…?" I gave him a kiss and said yes. He flung his sweater on a chair and still holding on to me he backed me towards my room.

* * *

"Hello?" Thomas picked up the phone beside Shannon's bed.

"Hey Thomas. Um I was trying to get hold of Shan but um you'll do I guess."

"Gee thanks Carey. What?"

"We need you down here. The tills fucked up and that chick with the leg will be here this morning." Thomas hung up and swung his legs out of bed. Shannon moaned and rolled over. Chuckling Thomas leaned over to her.

"Baby we gotta get up and go to work now."

"Go away."

"Not a morning person either. C'mon." Thomas picked the phone back up to call work and to hear for himself what was going on.

"Yea?" Said a tired voice on the other end.

"Put Bryan on." In the background Thomas could hear the voice telling Bryan it was Clarke. This didn't go over well for Thomas.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

**He's not so Bad**

Thomas's mood changed the second we entered the shop. The secretaries were all talking in front of the till and gesturing. Poor Rose was holding her head in her hands. Nina was laughing and trying to make jokes about what ever she screwed up this time. Apparently last night she left work early to go to her other job. She danced at the bar and poured tequila down guy's throats. She also got whipped cream licked off her body. She forgot to leave a till slip and sign off though so now the computer has locked us out. Thomas cuts off Rose and starts into Nina.

Thomas did a few tattoos in the back and I watched him make the exchange with the lady and her leg. He did three pretty nice tattoos on it. Thomas took Nina to the back to talk with her. I turned back to the counter. A guy with beady eyes and goatee came in. He had a resume and I took him to talk to Bryan. This brought my mood down quite because it reminded me about how Bryan would leave soon. The rest of the day flew by with a few interruptions of Bryan introducing Alex to me. Thomas came in right after they left and plopped onto my counter.

"He won't last two weeks." I rolled my eyes and finished taking apart my needles. I had to agree with him though. Alex gave me a bad vibe. Before leaving Thomas told me that he scheduled a staff meeting and every employee must be there.

I leaned against Dizzle listening to Bryan and Thomas lecture us. The room was pretty full with all of us and I glanced at my watch. Thomas scanned the group and his eyes rested on Nina.

"Also there has been a lot of screwing up lately and all I ask is that you try harder." Chad who's also been on Thomas's black list shifted a little bit. Nina who had been sulking this whole time finally stormed out. Thomas followed behind her and we could see them through the window. Nina wiped tears from her eyes and her and Thomas hugged. When they came back in Thomas gave Rose and Deejah hugs.

"See I'm not such an asshole." He dismissed us all and I headed to the back to get my stuff.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope that the move makes sense to y'all.**

**Shannonball**

I slid the bike ramp into my truck and closed my tailgate. My helmet and gloves were already in the truck and all I needed to do now was wait for Thomas to go. I also needed to put on my jersey. All I was wearing now was a tight pair of faded jeans and a white tank top. The thing had lace on the top and showed cleavage so I only wore under a jersey so no one would see it. Throwing an extra jerry can beside my bike and I went back into the house.

"Please? You need someone there anyway. You know to tape the first time it's done."

"It'll be taped after I do it."

"But that wont be the same." My doorbell rang.

"We'll finish this later." I opened my door and Carey was standing there. "What the hell? Is this let's team up against Shannon." Carey laughed and nodded.

"It's all planned out. You'll take all your bikes I'll pick everyone up and we'll all be there for you."

"Pick who up?"

"Everyone." Swearing I closed the door.

"Don't be so smug. Now all my friends can be there when I screw up." Thomas just walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"No. Now all your friends will be there to see you succeed."

"Fine. But you have to know I'm going to crash. A lot."

Thomas helped me adjust my YZ so I could fit my predator in the back. We hooked up my trailer and loaded my Scrambler up on that. We both left in my truck and headed towards the dunes. Carey had pulled in seconds before us. Jesse was there too with Quinn and Kamil. I told Thomas to behave before I hopped out. i didn't want him and Kamil to get at it. Carey had Dizzle and Rose with him.

Carey's 250 and a 125 was in the back of his truck. I unloaded all my bikes and told everyone my Scrambler was there for any of them to drive. I started up the Predator because I felt like warming up a bit first. Thomas was on the Scrambler. After jumping around for a while I pulled up beside Rose and convinced her to ride behind me. Quinn was taping everything and we had a little camp set up. I roared towards a big hill and geared up. Rose was holding on tight and we hit it perfectly and cleared it. I dropped her off at camp and shut off the predator.

My YZ started up good. I already had the biggest jump picked. I played around doing rooster tails and some catwalks then did a bit of hill climbing. I pulled back into the camp. This was it. Carey pulled up beside me and nodded. I nodded back. Thomas walked up and wished me luck. I tapped knuckles with him then with Carey who had shut off his bike. The first time I hit the jump I didn't do a move. The second time I did the Hart attack and the third time I got more air and backflipped. I got ready to hit it again and I lifted off from the bike but it didn't feel right so I let myself fall back to do a holy man. I paused at the approach and looked back at everyone. Thomas stood looking anxious and Carey met my eyes and nodded. He knew what was happening. I tipped my helmet and pinned it. The first attempted was the hardest. My take off was perfect and I got lots of air. I raised my self off the bike and started to curl up. My foot hit my bike though and knocked it and me off balance. The bike tipped over in the air so I wouldn't be able to get back on it if I tried.

I landed hard on my left side and could hear the bang of my helmet against the gravel. I laid there stunned for a few minutes my side started to ache a bit and I breathed again. I started to sit up and Carey and Dizzle and Thomas were there in seconds. I shakily got to my feet. I walked over to my bike and started it back up. Carey put his hand on Thomas's shoulder and ushered him back to camp. My second attempt started out good and my frustration worked well in helping me hit the jump harder. I didn't push myself from the bike as hard as before instead I just curled up a little above the bike, counted to two and spread out my legs and arms. I was seated back on the YZ a moment before landing and was just able to stop the wobbling. The group ran over and I tapped knuckles with the guys and gave everyone a hug. Quinn quickly rewound the tape and I watched it laughing. Carey tilted up the camera towards himself and added.

"Well everyone that was the first ever Shannonball." He scanned us all and I nodded to the camera and gunned my bike back towards the hill. One more for good luck.

Our little camp was a pretty good party site because within the hour Josh, Clarke, Twig and Bryan showed up. We built a little fire and sat around it laughing and swapping stories. I did the proclaimed Shannonball a couple more times. The weird thing is now I keep thinking of what could make it even sicker. I don't plan on saying that to poor Thomas who happily helped me put my bikes on the trailer.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter has sex it it. i tried to keep it tasful though but its the first "scene" like that i've ever made. Read and Review please.**

**The First**

I shut my door the adrenaline was now gone and I started to feel tired and my side was definitely aching now. My shoulder was stiff but my hip was the worst. I limped into my living room and plopped onto my couch. Landing face down my moan was muffled against the cushions. The couch shifted when Thomas sat down. I could feel a hand rubbing my sore hip. He leaned over me softly kissed my neck.

"Where do you hurt?" I rolled over when his hands slid to my ass.

"I don't hurt there." I started laughing when he crawled over top of me on the couch.

"Dam are you sure it doesn't hurt?" I nodded.

"Not like you care. Your hand's still there." He lowered his face back down to mine and kissed me as his hand explored the curve of my back and lower to my butt. I'm not sure if it was him or me that moaned when I curved up against him. Things really started to heat up and Thomas rolled me on top of him and I felt my jersey being lifted off. Thomas tossed it to the side somewhere then sat up so I was straddling him. His mouth slid down to my neck then trailed hot kisses along my collarbone and the exposed tops of my breasts. I let out a ragged breath and Thomas pulled away doing the same.

"Are you sure." He asked me panting. He had a hand on each side of my face and was studying my eyes for any fear or uncertainty. Instead of answering I lifted Thomas's jersey off without breaking eye contact and tossed it aside. In one swift movement he slid out from under me and was standing beside the couch. He lifted me off the couch and carried me to my room.

We made out for awhile with me on my back and Thomas on top. Once again he started kissing my neck and chest. In seconds I was burning up and moaning again.

"I guess I found the sweet spot." How could I disagree he was right. Before I knew what was happening my tank top was gone and Thomas kissed his way down my stomach to my pants. His hands quickly unbuttoned the top snap then slowly slid the zipper down. I couldn't seem to get my fingers to work on his jeans so he patiently pushed my hands aside and did it himself. He leaned towards the end of the bed and fumbled on the ground for something. I heard a wrapper opening then Thomas was back over top of me. I ran my hands down his back and loved the smoothness of it. Gliding them over to his chest and abdomen.

His breathing was even more ragged then mine by time I got to where the waistband of his boxers should have been. His hand shakily pushed mine back then brushed down my sides to my hips pulling my underwear off. His hands slowly made their way back up to clasp my hands and he held them above my head. He kissed me hard then leaned his forehead against mine. His eyes were darker than usual and locked with mine. Gently nudging my legs apart I felt a little bit of panic but his steady gaze diminished that. I felt an uncomfortable tightness then a stab of pain. Thomas froze and I could tell from his eyes he wasn't so sure of himself now. He looked so confused. I rose up and kissed him letting my tongue slip into his mouth and touch his. Being a guy his worry and confusion was pushed to the back of his mind when I started to move. It didn't hurt anymore and all I felt was a powerful building. Our pace increased to a point where everything seemed to be floating and pulsing. I let out a loud moan and Thomas was right behind with one of his own. He collapsed on top of me and the two of us just tried to catch our breath. Our breathing returned to normal but instead of moving we just fell asleep.

* * *

"You should have told me." Hours later we still hadn't moved. It just seemed like too much work.

"You didn't ask." He called me a smart ass and after awhile we fell back asleep.

The second I walked into the shop everyone started clapping. For a brief second I pulled blonde and blushed remembering last night. I gave a small bow and proceeded into the back to drop off my stuff. Carey and Thomas were at the warehouse and it would only be Nina, Clarke, Twig, Alex and me tonight. The night was rolling pretty good and it started to get pretty busy so Thomas came in to give us a bit of a hand. I passed a couple looking at the books and went to help Nina with another customer. Twig slid past me to help the man and his wife. They talked for a few seconds and Twig went back into the back. The woman, Nina and I were talking to made her decision and went into my little room. The tattoo was going good when I heard voices in the hall. I peaked out my door. Clarke, Twig and Thomas were complaining about some guy. I just went back into the room and finished up my tattoo.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

**Bumps In the Trail**

I'd been sitting for awhile waiting for someone else to be sent in to me when my cell phone rang.

"Shannon? It's me, Garth." I sat up straighter. Garth was an awesome guy. He strongly believed in making biking the most popular sport. He produced, made and was in the Bomb Squad.

"Hey what's up?"

"Just wondering what was happening on your end. Heard you were at the dunes a few weeks ago. You get yourself a job or you been snatched by someone? Rumor has it you working at a tattoo shop."

"Rumors right. Hart and Huntington's."

"No shit. You're working for Carey. You too would have sick kids." I laughed at his thoughts.

"No it's not like that." We talked for a while longer and we made a date as to when we would all get together. We included me and several Bomb Squad members. A couple crusty demons might join us too. Jon Gueller is a Bomb Squad member who did the first back flip on an ATV and traveled with the crusty demons for a while. I hung up feeling so excited. Riding with a huge group of professionals was really when a rider grew.

* * *

"So Bryan's pretty pissed now." Thomas laid his head back on my couch. Alex was caught with some kind of drugs and was immediately fired. He'd also been causing trouble with Clarke and Twig. Bryan has loyalty to the shop and won't leave until we find a replacement for him. I jumped up when the doorbell rang and paid the pizza guy. He was new and he held onto the pizza and tried to strike a conversation with me. That didn't last long because Thomas came up behind me and flung one arm over my shoulders and took the pizza with the other one. After the door was closed he nuzzled my neck.

"Mmmm you smell better." I giggled and slid out of his arms and snatched the food and sat in on my coffee table. "Dam." He ran his hands over his hair. He was pretty stressed out about the Alex thing. I walked back over to him and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Anything I can do?" I asked him.

"Put on that tank top you had on yesterday." I laughed and pretty soon we ended up in my bedroom panting and sated. It didn't last very long though because Thomas started to kiss my neck and nibbled on my sensitive ear lobe.

* * *

"Again?" I asked. He pulled back and with mock horror asked me.

"Are you testing my endurance?"

"Wellll…"

I slipped out of his arms at about ten o'clock to go and take a much-needed shower. I didn't have to work at all today but Thomas had to get there. After I was clean and redressed I sat on the bed and started to shake Thomas. He slowly got up then I went into the kitchen while he took a shower. The weather was just perfect if not a little bit too hot. My bike was all fixed up and I plan to go and spend the whole day at the dunes. There is a new section of the dunes that I hope to try out. Tree's with a fairly rough trail threw them should be fun to mess around in. I used to just love practicing in a neighbor's back yard or out in the farms by where I grew up.

* * *

I tossed a cooler and a jerry can of gas in the back of my truck. I was so used to loading up my bike that it didn't take me very long at all to be ready. Traffic was light and the dunes were empty when I arrived. It wasn't very long before it got even hotter out and I was sweating on the bike. I parked and took off my helmet and pulled off my jersey. I drank some water and filled up my bike. I decided to leave off my jersey off and just wear my camo tank top. I tugged my helmet back on and started my bike. I didn't very far when I saw two bikes ahead of me. I floored it and catwalked past them. I turned my handlebars and kept it up until I was past them. I even made it worse and did it one handed just to be an ass. I didn't stop even when I entered the woods.

The trail wasn't even really a trail and I tipped a few times trying to hop my bike over logs. I got a bit cut up on the branches and went over the handlebars twice before I decided to head back out. It seemed to be easier so I speeded up a bit and leaned to turn a corner. A bike was just coming around the other side and I quickly turned against the trees and stopped. Another bike approached and the two guys from before pulled up beside me and turned off their bikes. I shut off mine and pulled off my helmet. They both had dark hair and wore jerseys. The one who almost broadsided me was pretty cute.

His name was Brad and his buddy was Rick. We talked for about five minutes then they told me they were headed down the trail I took and we parted ways because I wanted to do some hill climbing and play on the now vacant hills. I had loads of fun climbing to the top of the massive sand piles then trying to find a way down. It soon started to get dark and I drove to the bottom to head back to my truck. Brad and Rick were just emerging from the trail and headed my way. I waved and floored it to my truck.

I tightened up the straps on my dirt bike to make sure it wouldn't tip. I tossed my empty jerry can in the back and saw a truck approaching and squinted. It was Brad and Rick. Brad was driving and Rick stayed in the truck when he hopped out and sauntered towards me.

"Umm I just remembered. I'm going to a friends bon fire tonight and was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" Just then my cell rang and I gave him an apologetic smile and answered it.

"Hey babe. Guess what?" Thomas actually sounded giddy. That was a first.

"Just tell me."

"I have in my hand two tickets to the Aerosmith concert." I barely held in a scream.

"Those aren't even on sale yet."

"I have my ways. By the way where are you?" Standing here with a cute guy that just asked me out Thomas. I didn't say that though.

"I'm at the pits."

"Oh. I tried your home number. Dam, I got to go Shan but I'll see you later." I turned back to Brad.

"Actually I have plans tonight."

"Well, when will you be out here again maybe we can go for a ride."

"I'm kind of seeing someone."

"Oh"

"Sorry." I said to him.

"Kind of seeing someone? Is it too serious to go for one small bonfire or one small ride with me?" I smiled and told him it was serious. At least to me it was. Brad took it well and his buddy signaled to me when I was seat belted in for a race. We floored our trucks and skidded along the loose sand. I barely beat them to the trail that led to the road. I shifted up again when I hit the road and I sped off. It took me mere minutes to get to the main highway and I dodged in and out of traffic straight to the shop.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

**I don't know if there was a concert but i LOVE Aerosmith and had to include them.**

**Trouble in Paradise**

The shop wasn't very busy and I went straight to the back in search of Thomas. Instead it was just Bryan there. He told me Thomas left. I ran back out and hopped into my truck and peeled out of the parking lot. Ten minutes later I pulled into the warehouse's lot. Thomas's SUV was there. I stomped on my e-brake and turned my wheel. I floored it and continued to slide in circles. In seconds Thomas popped out the door. I straightened out my truck and parked right beside him. I opened my door and pretty much jumped on him. I pulled back and gave him another hug.

"How did you get here so fast. I called like 40 minutes ago and you said you were way out in the dunes."

"I drove like hell." He laughed and we went into to his office. We were only there for half an hour before we took our separate vehicles to my place. I popped some popcorn and we laid on the couch together and watched a movie. We were interrupted when my phone rang.

"Hey Shannon its Quinn. Do you feel like coming in and doing a tattoo? You won't regret it." After a few minutes she convinced me. It wasn't really convincing though because I was just curious about what she was up too. Thomas wasn't to pleased but he came too and we hurried to the shop.

It turns out the thing I wouldn't regret was my client. I headed straight into the tattoo room and tried my best not to laugh. Sitting in my chair was a gorgeous well built guy in his twenty's. I am going to kill Quinn. Thomas came to the door and scowled. I looked at him and stuck out my tongue. His frown disappeared and he grinned at me and winked. I did Joe "Diesel" Riggs' tattoo and Thomas and I left shortly afterward.

I knocked on Carey's door at the warehouse. He told me to come in and he sat back down.

"I got a problem Carey." I plopped down on the chair across from his desk. "I can't work tomorrow." Carey gave me an odd look. It wasn't like me to not be able to come in. "I have to meet with a guy and it's really important."

"A guy?" I quickly told him about Garth's offer.

"I need to go on this ride. This is so important. These guys are like my idols." Carey got out of his chair and gave me a hug.

"Of course you have to go." I gave him another hug and headed out. I had to go tell Thomas and do some work on my bike.

I ran threw the shop's door and raced into the back. Thomas was sitting around doing some paper work. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey you." I hopped onto his lap and gave him a huge kiss. I was about to pull back when he wrapped his arms around me and held me closer. He deepened the kiss and both of us were breathless when we parted.

"What was that for?"

"I have a huge, very important meeting tomorrow." I told him about the call from Garth and how he invited me for a ride. I don't think he was all that enthusiastic about it but he hid it well and gave me another kiss. I left shortly afterward but Thomas had to stay and do some more paperwork. I spent four hours in my garage with my bike. I couldn't think of anything else that need to be done so I leaned back and wiped my hands on a rag. Reluctant to leave my YZ I stood up and stretched. I went to bed and fell asleep quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

**Ride of a Lifetime**

Tossing my jersey in the back seat I did a mental check and felt confident I had everything. I checked my cell one more time and had one new message. It was Carey telling me to knock'em dead. I smiled and tried to ignore the fact that I still hadn't heard from Thomas. I made my way threw the dunes and spotted four nice trucks parked by each other. I turned towards them and checked my cell phone one last time. I had a new text message.

Be careful.

I texted Thomas back and told him I would.

Garth waved and I hopped out and gave him a quick hug. I followed him to a group of about 4 guys. Jon Gueller was among them and so was his little brother. We talked for a few minutes them headed out. I had an absolute blast jumping hills with them and we all played monkey see. Jon led the way and kept doing harder and harder moves trying to trick us up. After several hours it was narrowed down to him and me. We lined up beside each other and we both floored it towards the same hill. Side by side we did back-flips with me a couple seconds behind. We both landed them perfectly and then turned around and did our signature moves. His was the back flip on his ATV and I did the Shannonball. We pulled up to the group and tapped knuckles.

"Okay Shannon. The real reason for this ride was to test you. See what you were all about. Jon here has a contract for you if you want." Garth told me while we were sitting down for a break. "As you know he's traveling the crusty demons and that's where Dave and Jay work from." Jon pulled out a couple papers and passed them to me. I looked over them and couldn't believe it. It was a contract to join the Crusty Demons. I was to go with them for a one-month tour as a trial run. They all explained to me about the tour and what the contract meant. I was almost shaking I was so happy. I read it over and signed it with a shaky hand. I grinned and handed it back to them.

"Welcome aboard." The guys smiled to me and I shook all their hands. I didn't get out of there until dark and I quickly headed home. I looked at my cell and there were five messages from Carey and one from Thomas. All were texts except for Thomas's quick

"Where the hell are you?" message. That was loving. I laughed to myself and smiled when I saw Thomas's SUV in my driveway. He popped the door open the second I pulled in. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"How do you expect me to be mad when you greet me like this?" I followed him into the house. "How was the ride?"

"Awesome. There was like four of them there. They were pretty nice and man could they ride." I chewed on my nail wondering how I was going to tell him the next part. He pulled my hand out of my mouth and looked at me. "Jon offered me a contract to tour with the Crusty Demons." He slowly nodded and stood up to stand in front of me and began to pace a little bit. He ran his hand threw his hair.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing it's not a big deal. To me it is but it's only for one month. It doesn't change anything." I went to stand in front of him and to stop his pacing.

"It changes a lot."

"How?"

"You're going off with a group of guys for one month who all have the same interests as you. You'll be the only girl there for Christ sake."

"So that doesn't mean a thing."

"You say that now. But you know what, doesn't matter. We're just messing around anyway." He grabbed his hat and left me standing there in shock. How could my perfect day end so badly? And how could he think I'm so weak. I shook my head allowing myself to feel angry. I gave the finger to the door and went to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

**Painful Relief**

I pushed open Carey's door and sat down on the chair in front of his desk and waited for him to be done with phone. He turned to me and hung up the cell.

"How'd it go." I told him all about the contract and he quickly jumped up and pulled me into his arms. He gushed about how proud he was of me. "Little girl! You should be ecstatic. What's wrong."

"I'll have to quit here. That'll leave you short handed." Carey just rolled his eyes.

"We'll survive one month without you. You're not missing out on your dream. Is Thomas giving you a hard time?"

"We're done." Carey looked up at me in shock. "It's no big deal. It wasn't gonna last anyway." Carey looked at me like I was crazy. I gave him another hug and made my exit. He congratulated me again and I closed his door behind me and pretty much ran right into Thomas.

"Hi."

"Hi. I was wondering where you were. I tried to call you." He said.

"What for? We said everything there was to say."

"Shan. No we didn't. Please listen to me."

"I've done enough listening to you. You explained yourself perfectly yesterday. You're job is number one. Mine can't be with other men and you have no trust for me. It doesn't matter though because we were just passing time and messing around. Like you said." I pushed past him and left the warehouse. I had to start packing fast. I had to leave in a couple days.

I went to work for a few minutes the next morning only to tell people that I would be gone in a few days. Everyone seemed proud of me and wished me luck. I signed some papers for Bryan and headed back home. I packed some more and loaded up my bike. I drove past my usual pits and unloaded where I could go for a speed run out in the open. The air was hot and a large trail of dust from the dry sand flew behind me. I raced around and got my bike moving at a high speed. I leaned back a little and my front tire smoothly floated off the ground. Leaning forward again I let my tire connect with the ground again. I covered several miles before stopping to look at the lowering sun. It looked pretty awesome going down behind the dunes.

I spent the next day packing even more and trying to think of things I might be forgetting. The box of my truck was full of my bike accessories and my bike. As a quick decision I loaded up my predator because I really didn't want to leave it behind. I could barely resist not taking my Scrambler as well. Stuff was piled on top of and in between both bikes. The back seat of my truck was piled with bags of clothes. Tomorrow I had to leave. I would stop by the Shop to say goodbye. I really was dreading that.


	20. Chapter 20

**I dont own this song. Its from Jason McCoy and if you've heard it you'll know how perfect it is for this situation. R &R.**

**I Lie**

I walked around my house and checked to make sure everything was turned off. I doubled checked my locks and made sure I had all my keys. I must have checked my garage lock four times before I went in and said goodbye to the Scrambler. I could barely pull myself away from it. I locked all my doors and started up my truck. The staff was all sitting around the shop and I waved to them all and headed to the back to get a bag I left there. I opened the door to the back room and froze. Thomas was in there by himself.

_My friends all ask how i'm doing._

_Since you took your sweet love away._

_Iknow that they're just showing they care. But what do they expect me to say._

_So I lie. _

"Hi." I grabbed my bag and looked down as Thomas got up to stand in front of me. He gave a weak smile and ran his hand over his head. He always did that when he was stressed. "How you doing?" I asked.

Horrible. Everything sucks. I'm an ass and I'm sorry. Of course Thomas never said any of these things. She looked way too good standing there. It hurt to know that in a few minutes she'd be gone. Don't leave me. Thomas ran his hand over his head trying to wipe away these thoughts.

_They offer a shoulder to cry on. Anytime i just have to call._

_Little do they know the river that would flow._

_If i let the first teardrop fall._

_So I Lie. i tell them i'm alright._

_I'd lie I tell them i'm fine._

_They don't really want to know the truth._

_Whats the use what can they do._

_So i look them straight in the eye._

_And I lie._

"I'm all right. Yea I'm fine." Biggest lie ever. Shannon gave a small smile and gave him a little wave before turning around and walking out the door. Thomas's fake smile automatically was lost and he flopped back down on the chair.

_I often wonder what I'd do if I were too run into you_

_Would my heart fall at your feet or would my foolish pride get the best of me_

_Honestly. I believe._

_That I'd lie_

I wiped my eyes and pulled back from Rose who was crying.

"It's only a month." Quinn was next then it was Eric and Josh. I gave Dizzle a huge hug until it was only Carey left. I wiped my eyes again and stepped right into his arms. He rubbed my back and wrapped me in his arms.

"Shhhh little girl. I'll be watching you every step of the way. We'll keep in touch too. I'm so proud of you and we all love you."

"You're the brother I always wanted Carey." I laughed and hugged him again. I pulled back and waved to the people who were remaining. I pushed open the door and headed out.

* * *

Thomas let his head fall against the glass to the window of the front door. Carey came up behind him.

"I just let the best thing I ever had walk away without saying anything."

"She'll be back Thomas." Carey softly said standing behind Thomas watching Shannon make her way threw the crowd.

"It'll be too late by then." He pushed himself back from the window and walked to the back room.

_I'd tell you im alright. _

_I'd lie I'd tell you I'm fine_

_I Could never ever let you know the truth_

_That I'm still in love and so confused_

_So I'd look you straight in the eye_

_I'd hide my pain deep inside_

_And I'd lie_

I followed Garth threw the hotel hall. He showed me my room and pointed to a couple other doors that were occupied by Crusty Demons. The drive was longer than I first thought.

"Tonight the whole tour will be meeting at a club to hang out and to get to know each other." Garth explained. I nodded and tossed my bags into my room. I changed into a pair of blue jeans and a fox T-shirt and grabbed my hat. I relaxed for a while then headed out to meet all the guys. The club was packed and Garth stood up when he saw me walk in. Four tables were pushed together and filled with guys. There wasn't one girl among them. I fingered my necklace and made my way to the table. The table went quiet when I approached but conversation slowly restarted after a few minutes. The night seemed to crawl by. The guys were all nice and pretty funny. Tomorrow we all had to meet at a pit early and practice a bit of a routine. I used that as an excuse to be the first one to leave.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

**Sparks Fly and Tempers Flare**

I floored it and me and Chris crossed in the air and each did a can-can on opposite sides of our bikes. Jon lined up and did his back flip with us all going behind him doing one of our own. The pit was enormous and there were several cameras around getting all the action. This continued for two days of heavy dusk until dawn. We had little rest but nobody cared. Doing what you love all day gives you an awesome wary feeling. The guys were a great group and they treated me pretty good. We worked together really well. We finally had a day to ourselves and I chose to go to the dunes. A couple of the guys were down there. While we were taking a break my cell started to ring. I hadn't heard from anyone while being here.

"Hello?"

"Hi. First show's tomorrow how's it going?" Carey asked.

"Good this is our first day off."

"You're on your bike aren't you?" I told him yes and he sounded frustrated. "You need a break. You should party tonight. Let go and do something fun."

"You really shouldn't be lecturing me on working too hard Carey."

"Just do me a favor and go out and do something tonight."

"I will." I promised him. "How's everything at the shop?"

"The usual. The shop may go under. Tomorrow I have a fashion show that Thomas and me have to go to. Magic is the perfect place to advertise." We talked for a few more minutes and I headed back to the hotel. I kept true to my promise and went out to a club for an hour or so. A couple guys from practice were there so I sat with them.

* * *

"So do you think you'll be cool to tattoo tomorrow?" Thomas just nodded and walked out of the back room and headed outside to wait for Carey. All Thomas has done lately is mope around. Carey was concerned because he knew what artists were like. They were on the top of the world one-minute and ready to jump off a cliff the next. Thomas was bad for this. He really needs to work on controlling himself Carey thought as he went out to meet Thomas. The day was going to be a long one. Thomas used to be awesome at publicity and advertising but he hasn't been the same person since Shannon left.

Thomas walked away from the group of men. They could talk amongst themselves without him there. He could tell Carey was scowling at his retreating back. Thomas hated these events. Being here meant he wasn't tattooing and that meant he was losing money. Money he couldn't afford to lose. The day crawled by but him and Carey ended up leaving a bit early anyway. They had to work on some inventory back at the shop where Bryan was waiting.

"This right here is a major problem. We can't keep enough of them in our stock." Bryan held up a needle. Thomas shook his head because he knew exactly why they were breaking. He grabs it out of Bryan's hands and shows him and Carey why they keep snapping.

"It's because the dam shop keeps yank on them when their cleaning the fucking things. That's why they keep fucking breaking."

"Thomas just relax man. You don't have to take everything so fucking personally" Carey says. Thomas jumps to his feet.

"Yea. You're right I might as well quit because the dam shop would run so much smoother without me there." The door slams behind him and Carey and Bryan look at each other.

"Jesus Christ man. He fucking acts like the sun isn't even going to rise tomorrow." Carey got up and swore some more and went to the warehouse because he had an important call to make. On the way out he bumped into a stressed out Thomas outside the door.

"Carey I'm sorry man. I'm just wired because I don't have time to tattoo anymore. Things just suck right now."

"Look Thomas you have to find what makes you happy."

"I know what made me happy and she's gone. I can't believe we're not together anymore." He laughed for a second at himself. "I guess even if we were together I'd screw it up." Carey placed a hand on his shoulder and told him to find something constructive to do and he headed to the warehouse.


	22. Invasion Of the Chickens

Chapter 21

**A big thank you to fightingillini for all the reviews.**

**Invasion of the Chickens**

I wiped the sweat out of my eyes and studied the jump set up in the middle of the arena. I was hoping this would be set up so I could get the feel of jumping indoors before we go on tonight. I kicked at some of the dirt and ran to the top of the ramp and looked down. I yelled a couple suggestions to the guy in charge of this ramp. He adjusted the bottom then attached it to the floor of the arena. This morning I never would have pictured the empty arena turned into a motocross freestyle-jumping palace. I waved down to one of the guys holding a camera. No wonder there were so many awesome clips of the Crusty Demons, somebody was always taping. Garth gathered us all together and told us to suit up. We had time for one rehearsal then we had to prepare for the show. Every time anybody mentioned tonight I felt butterflies in my stomach.

Carey covered his left ear and tried to completely concentrate on what the editor of Stuff magazine was saying. There seemed to be a weird buzzing outside that sounded suspiciously like small 2-strokes. Carey hoped he was wrong. The door to the warehouse flew open and in walked to figures in full chicken outfits. Much to the editors confusion Carey burst out laughing. Both men flipped up their beaks revealing their faces. Heath stood by the door while Thomas reclined in the chair in front of Carey's desk. His big chicken feet resting on the desk surface.

"Dam Heath that was some good moto-ing wasn't it?" Heath started laughing and Carey tried to go back to his call. "Uh oh looks like if Hart got his way right now we'd be in a bucket." Carey glared at him. He was trying to discuss ways to bring more people to the shop and the five-page spread this magazine was offering would really help.

"We should open up a petting zoo right in the shop. People could just come in and pets us." Heath burst out laughing and Carey could hardly keep himself from doing the same thing. Thomas and Heath pull their beaks back on and ran out the door. Carey hung up the phone and went after them. He wastoo late because they were on their ridiculously small dirt bikes and speeding away. Carey laughed and threw up his hands in disbelief.

"I pay him! That's my partner in a chicken suit."

* * *

Carey pushed open the door to warehouse and frowned. Thomas was still there doing bookwork. By the looks of things it wasn't going well.

"What are you working on?"

"Fucking bills. Carey I don't know if I can keep doing this. I have no time to tattoo and that's how I make my money. I'm living on $1400 a month. Don't get me wrong though. I totally appreciate you not charging me rent."

"I never said you couldn't come to the shop."

"Every time I come to the shop you ask me why I'm there."

"That's because I'd rather have you doing something constructive instead of hanging out for 9 hours and getting burnt out and pissed off like you always do."

"Fine. Fire me as your partner. Let me just be an employee again."

"Thomas. I need you as my partner. The shop is crapping out as it is." Thomas nodded and wiped his hand over his head. Carey had a guy coming to the shop. The person nobody liked from one of the seasons of Survivor.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

**It's ShowTime**

**DISCLAIMER:I never claimed to own any of these ppl except my own charatoer. This story contains swearing and mature content. **

Thomas turned around to Nina as she hurried into the back.

"That guy showed up and he's about to get his ass kicked." Thomas swore and hurried out to the lobby. A huge guy was right in his face. Thomas placed his hand on his shoulder and gently walked him outside telling me would bounce the guy. Thomas offered his wife who Johnney Fairplay gave the finger to a free tattoo. He eased everything over and then told Johnny he had to leave. Carey shook his head as Thomas joined him behind the counter and explained what happened.

"What ever. Let him go if he wants to be like that. Thomas, leave it alone." Like usual Thomas didn't listen and went after the guy to explain to him why he couldn't be there. Carey was waiting for Thomas to be ready to go. Thomas could tell he wasn't happy with him.

"Look, now if anyone complains I can tell them I apologized. So everyone can suck my cock. I mean everybody. Starting with you people." He went straight to the back to get his stuff.

"I'll be first in line!" Carey yelled after him.

I gave my bike one final check and I looked up at all the guys. They looked so confident. I had black racing pants with red Fox heads and my red and black fox jersey so everything including my helmet and gloves matched my bike. Only the pants were new.

"You ready for this." I nodded to Josh and we all started our engines. The arena was packed and the place was pretty loud. The show started with all of us lining up and doing back flips one after another. Jon brought up the rear on his 4-wheeler and the crowd loved it. He turned around and did another one. One guy went and did a 360 and I came from one ramp and Chris came from the other and we crossed in midair and did a can-can beside each other like we did in practice. The crowd went nuts and we both landed perfectly. The lights dimmed and I heard my name announced over the loud speaker. I drove a lap around. The MC mentioned my past performances and I cat walked and did a nac-nac back flip just to show off to the crowd. I stopped before the biggest ramp, which was placed right in the center of the arena. I pinned it and got tons of air off the jump. I released my bike and let myself float above it and I curled my self up. I counted to four and quickly spread my arms and legs back out as fireworks went off around me. I landed and the noise around me was deafening. Several of the guys slapped me on the back as I pulled back up beside him. Pulling up my sleeves we finished up the rest of the show without a hitch.

"Hi." I picked up my cell phone and turned away from the rest of the guys. After the show we set up a bit of a bonfire out in the dunes.

"Hey there. I watched the show it was awesome. You did good. What's up?" I smiled hearing a familiar voice.

"We're all just at a huge celebratory bonfire. In the morning we head out again for another smaller show then we leave again the next day. I'm so hyped though tonight was awesome." Carey smiled sadly to himself. She sounded just like him.

"That's great." We talked for a few more minutes but I could tell by the tone of his voice that something was wrong.

"Shannon get back over here." I wandered over and plopped down on a chair by Garth and took the beer he passed me. I just held it because just the smell made me feel sick. Jon got up and decided to start up his Raptor. We had gotten into a friendly argument about if Polaris or Yamaha's were better. I started up my Predator and we took off for a moonlight ride. The night was cool and was a relief from the Las Vegas heat I was use to. The two of us got into a game of tag and we chased each other around bumping tires. He was it and I floored it back towards the party. I sped by and did a sharp donut to avoid Jon who was right behind me. We continued this for awhile before several others joined in including Jon's little brother.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ID LOVE SOME INPUT


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

**Change of Hart**

I frowned and gave my predator one last look before pulling down the door on the closed trailer. I had mine and Josh's bike in my truck. There were five trucks in all in our small caravan. I slid into the driver's seat and two guys piled into the back seat of my truck and Josh sat in the front with me. We drove all day and didn't show up at the next city until evening. By then we didn't even unload the bikes. We checked into our hotel and retired to our rooms.

Carey sighed and smiled at the TV. Thomas was scowling in the corner but he didn't leave the room. Shannon and six other guys were being interviewed while they sat on their bikes. Garth was talking about his latest projects while the ramps were done being set up. Neither of the guys really wanted to see this. But both for very different reasons. Each of the riders lined up and did a few moves. Then Shannon and Jon Gueller went again doing their signature moves. Both did a flawless jump.

"She's doing good. I've talked to her a few times." Thomas just nodded and watched Shannon do a victory round.

"Sit up." Josh came over and slapped my leg. I swore at him and sat up on the couch I was trying to sleep on. "What's up?"

"I've been stuck with you for the past month and a half. I spend all day around you. I'm pretty sure you know that nothings up." I tossed my arm over my eyes.

"I want a tattoo." I peaked at him and saw him looking at my arm. "Do you have any other ones." I nodded and pointed to my ankle. He rolled up my pants leg. "Awesome." He studied it closely. I pulled up the bottom of my tank a bit to show him my fox head. His reaction was the same. "You have to give me a tattoo."

"Come up with something I know will mean something to you and I'll do it when the tour's over."

"Are you planning to go back to your old job?"

"I hope too."

"You should keep in contact with the crew. Talk is they want to give you permanent membership." Josh was also a temporary rider. He was young with loads of talent.

"Are you happy in Las Vegas?" I thought for a few minutes in silence.

"I have lots of friends and my job is awesome. I work for Carey and he's the greatest." Josh nodded and I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the couch. Josh pulled my feet over his lap and he tried to sleep as well.

"So we all spend the whole day with the kids and the next night we sell the paintings for money at a gallery and give the money back to the hospital." Carey nodded his head impressed with Thomas's idea. Thomas had a few paintings donated by another artist already. Carey left to go see his dad and Thomas began to make some phone calls.

Carey waited for his dad to shut off his cat. The first thing he did was ask Carey if he was ready to do some work. They talked for a while but Tom was eager to get back to work and Carey wanted to go for a much-needed ride. Since his accident during the Tony Hawk Tour his body hasn't been the same. He broke both arms and both legs in several places. His throttle wrist also suffered from nerve damage. The shop wasn't making money and a lot of people were depending on him getting back on his bike. Pulling on his racing pants over his shin protectors and ankle braces Carey mentally prepared himself for his first fast track run. A small crowd was gathered around the track and two other riders were already out. Carey revved his motor and went to join them.

**If you have any questions or comment id love to hear them. Thanks and R&R please**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**K Stephie. I send me some reviews for what youve read so i know whe to update.**

**From the Hart**

Thomas and Carey laughed again and Thomas pulled out a fresh can of paint. The room was packed with kids along with nurses and a few parents. They were painting pictures and Thomas was spray painting kids arms. The day was an even bigger success than anyone could imagine. Most of the staff was there and the brave children there were awesome. Josh was arm wrestling with a mentally handicapped girl who was the highlight of the day with her smile and quick wit. Thomas leaned back and watched all the kids laughing and the staff more relaxed than they've been for a long time.

Thomas followed Carey as he showed his dad all the items up for charity. Carey even donated one of his motocross helmets. A famous artist who Thomas knew also donated several paintings. The three men stopped in front of a large painting with _love is life_ scrawled across it. Carey turned to look at Thomas who was staring at the painting. The gallery went really well. By the time the last people were leaving Carey and Thomas were exhausted.

"Not bad eh Carey?"

"Not bad for a shop owned by a washed out dirt biker and a lunatic artist." Thomas laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Are you sure?" Carey nodded and Thomas watched as Jesse tattooed Carey's hand. He was getting a heart on the back of his hand with _from the heart_ in Latin. Jesse and Matt teased him about when he went to the bank the tattoo would scare the bankers. Carey just leaned his head back and thought about his day with the kids.

I hopped out of my truck and took a deep breath of the clean morning air. Tomorrow was our last show, then I get to go home. Who knew what I was going home to though? I pushed my bike towards the other guys and I turned my head to where they were pointing. A news van and several reporters and cameramen were walking around and pointing at us.

"A live news broadcast. Looks like our practice isn't going to be private." I nodded and slid on my gloves and rolled up my sleeves on my jersey. I tugged my helmet over my head and tightened the straps. The other guys took off and I started up my bike. We started with our usual routine then we parted and did our own thing. I did a few extended holy men and a couple back flips. The weather was perfect and I was completely relaxed so I mixed it up with some combos and then I followed the guys around. The cameras moved in closer but I was used to them so I just ignored them.

Nate Adams went towards a jump and did a 360. I was in awe at it so I decided to give it a try. I floored it towards the jump and I hit it and got plenty of air. I pictured what Nate did and I laid the bike flat and twisted it while it was horizontal. I knew it was going wrong. I saw the ground but I knew I wouldn't be able to get my bike upright and straight. My front tire hit hard and automatically shot me onto my side and I was dragged a little ways but I didn't feel much because my head hit hard on contact and whipped my head back. Dirt filled my helmet and I closed my eyes and blacked out.

"Fuck." Thomas hopped off the couch and ran his hand over his head. "Carey what's happening?" Thomas and Carey stared at the still lifeless form of Shannon. She hadn't moved since hitting the jump and being flipped to the ground. Ten people stood around her. A few guys were squeezing her hand and several riders were anxiously looking on. Thomas's anxiety increased when more people ran to the pits. There was a live news show being broadcasted about the show tomorrow night and they were pleasantly surprised when the crew showed up to practice. C'mon baby. Thomas silently begged.

"C'mon Shan. Talk to us." I opened my eyes and blinked away the sand in them. I looked up at several faces and tried to make sense of them. I lifted my hand to my helmet strap and I undid it. "Do you think you can get up?" Garth asked. I pushed my helmet aside and nodded. They help me slowly stand and the crowd started cheering as they helped me limp to the back.

"Okay good. I'll start calling people." Thomas nodded at Carey and sagged with relief onto a chair. A replay of her crash came on and Carey came back. He had no luck trying to get hold of someone so soon.

"Follow my finger." I kept my eye on the doctor's finger and he nodded. "Good. Your speech seems clearer too. You'll have to stay awake for at least 16 hours starting now." I nodded and a nurse came in threw the door.

"She has a call on line three. He's called about 7 times." The doctor pulled a phone away from the wall and handed it to me.

"You should take it easy today and if you feel anything more than a headache come back here immediately. Keep putting ice on your eye to bring down the swelling."

"I have a show tonight."

"I recommend you don't do it but as I understand its your final show so as long as you feel confident about your vision just be careful." I smiled and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Are you OK? I've been trying to get hold of you for the past hour. We've been going nuts."

"Yea I'm fine Carey. I have a concussion and I can barely see out of my left eye because it's so swollen. I'm pretty achy too. I sprained my wrist." Carey sounded relieved and I spoke to him for a few minutes then Chris and Garth took me back to the hotel.

I pumped my fist at the crowd and drove in a circle while I was announced. We all got introduced and the crowd cheered as we did some jumps. We did a high-energy show with lots of air cross overs and all of us did several combos. Jon led us all into the back flip then everyone did moves similar to the holy man and I followed then with the Shannonball. Each of us did a victory lap and then we headed back for our last night at a hotel. I glanced over my shoulder to take a last look at the huge crowd.

I turned my hat around and waved to the two trucks pulling away with their trailers. Seeing everyone leave was harder than I thought.

"Well it was good working with you and hopefully we get to do it again." I gave Chris a huge hug then Rex.

"I will definitely come and see you in Las Vegas. You're not half bad for a girl." I laughed and gave Josh a huge hug.

"He's right. Most of this stuff will end up on our next tape and when I start with another one I'll call you." I hugged Garth then Jon and the other guys. I double-checked the ties on my predator and my YZ then I headed down the road. I rested my head back and turned on my cruise control. All I wanted was to be able to make it home without falling asleep at the wheel.

**Well? Hope you liked it**

**Disclaimer. I dont own the moves or Nate Adams Or the accident.**


End file.
